As before, the principal aim is to characterize and quantify the hormonal and substrate controls in man and experimental animals which regulate the deposition and mobilization of various stored fuels. Fasting man and man fed simple meals are the main models in addition to diabetic subjects on various insulin regimens. Other studies include the role of the kidney in amino acid and carbohydrate homeostasis, particularly as related to ammonia production. A third protocol involves the effects of chemical agents such as streptozotocin on Beta cells and other tissues in experimental animals. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Aoki, T.T., Muller, W.A., Brennan, M.F., Cahill, G.F., Jr.; Metabolic effects of glucose in brief and prolonged fasted man. Amer. J. Clin. Nutr. 28:507-511, 1975. Rossini, A.A., Arcangeli, M.A. and Cahill, G.F., Jr.; Studies of alloxan toxicity on the beta cell. Diabetes 24:516-522, 1975.